<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chat Blanc solo by musicalmockingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304220">Chat Blanc solo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmockingbird/pseuds/musicalmockingbird'>musicalmockingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmockingbird/pseuds/musicalmockingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una versión alternativa de Chat Blanc en que Marinette en su forma de civil debe confrontar a Chat Blanc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chat Blanc solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472389">Chat Blanc Alone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmockingbird/pseuds/musicalmockingbird">musicalmockingbird</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola, me gusta hacer traducciones de mis trabajos ya terminados en vez de crear nuevos....jajajaa<br/>Español no es mi primer idioma así que ¡aprecio algunos comentarios! También eso fue mi primer fanfic de Ladybug.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Todo parecía mal. Vacío. Ladybug miró alrededor esta versión rara de París en cual se encontró ahora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¡Marinette! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug vio una figura blanca le acerca a ella. La silueta parecía familiar la más cerca fue, pero Ladybug no lo pudo creer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Chat?- No aún se dio cuenta de que él la había llamado Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat brincó a Ladybug quien lo miró fijamente con perplejidad. ¿Por qué era blanco y...frío?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Oh, Gatito. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat se levantó las manos a la cara de Ladybug, la sosteniendo tiernamente. Ladybug sólo miró arriba a su Chaton, buscando su cara como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta a esta pesadilla allí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Me pasaste, Princesa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug frunció el ceño al apodo, eso era lo que él llamaba a su forma de civil, Marinette. No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar el nombre antes de que Chat se lanzara a ella y tiró los aretes de sus orejas. Cuando los aretes fueron tirados, la transformación de Ladybug se esfumó dejando a Marinette en su forma de civil. Los aretes cayeron al suelo y las manos de Chat cayeron pesadamente en los hombros de Marinette mientras empezó a llorar en frente de su forma sorprendida. Hizo puños que puso en la clavícula de Marinette, su cuerpo temblando de gemidos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette puso las manos en la espalda de su pareja con indecisión, -Oh, Chat Noir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La espalda de Chat se hizo rígido debajo de sus manos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Chat-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat se puso recto y agarró a las muñecas de Marinette cuando ella intentó a devolverlas a su lado. Levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Marinette directamente mientras él dijo, -No soy tu compañero, Chat Noir. Esto,- indicó con la cabeza al mundo alrededor de ellos, -es lo que pasa cuando Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Chat Noir se hacen compañeros. Soy Chat Blanc. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Marinette y Chat Noir? ¿Como compañeros? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette intentó a liberar sus muñecas de Chat Blanc, pero apretó su agarre y tiró a Marinette adelante para que sus caras estuvieran muy cercas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Es cierto, Bugaboo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Cómo supiste mi identidad?- Marinette siguió hablando para distraer a Chat Blanc mientras buscó los aretes en el suelo con su pie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Después del regalo, fue tan obvio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿El regalo?- Ella sintió su pie pasar por encima de algo pequeño y redondo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat empezó a contestar pero Marinette no le escuchaba mientras se enfocó en usando su pie para arrastrar a los aretes hacia ella sin llamar a la atención de Chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-No importa, de todos modos,- Chat continuó, -Puedo arreglar todo de nuevo ahora que tengo tus aretes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette acabó de devolver su pie al lugar inicial, ahora con los aretes debajo de ello, cuando Chat soltó a sus brazos y buscó los aretes en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y se bajó en los pies y las manos como gato para buscar más atentamente. Marinette quería alcanzar por abajo y agarrar los aretes, pero sabía que la acción llamaría la atención de Chat, así que se quedó inmóvil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat volvió a su estatura completa y agarró a los hombros de Marinette, duro. No fue como antes cuando buscaba consuelo, esta vez ella podía sentir las garras contra su piel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Dónde están, Princesa? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Cómo debo saber? Tú te los caíste,- Chat gruñió y soltó de Marinette quien continuó -Y no puedes llamarme así.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat agarró su muñeca otra vez y empezó a tirarla fuera, -Nunca te molesta antes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Cuando eras Chat Noir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat dejó de caminar y giró para enfrentarse a ella, -Y él puede volverte tan pronto como yo obtenga esos aretes y arregle todo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette se tiró la muñeca del agarre de Chat, -¡Eso no es como funciona!- Vacilantemente ella puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y ella dijo otra vez más bajo, -Dime donde está el akuma y puedo ayudarte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat se acurrucó contra su mano y Marinette sintió la humedad en las mejillas de más lágrimas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Puedo ayudarte,- repitió mientras limpió suavemente las lágrimas con sus pulgares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat abrió sus ojos y parecía que está listo para decir algo antes de algo llamarle la atención. Inclinó la cabeza rápidamente, los ojos enfocando en algo. Marinette se dio vuelta para mirar y vio que la cosa que le llamó la atención fue sus aretes abandonados. Lo empujó duro y corrió hacia ellos. Chat se recuperó con rapidez, sin embargo, y se acerca a Marinette demasiado rápidamente. Ella sabía que no había tiempo suficiente para recoger a los aretes y ponerlos antes de que Chat llegara a ella, así que Marinette hizo lo mejor que podía pensar en hacer. Cuando Chat agarró a la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, Marinette pateó a los aretes con la más fuerza que podía lanzándolos del techo y en el agua abajo. Chat tiró de la chaqueta, causando a ella a caer hacia atrás, mientras él corrió a donde los aretes habían caído sobre el borde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?- Chat Blanc preguntó con voz glacial y su espalda enfrentándose a Marinette. Fue un tipo tranquilo de la ira que fue más peligroso que el tipo explosivo. No sonó nada como su Chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Prefiero perder los aretes para siempre que dejarlos terminar en las manos de alguien como tú,- Marinette escupió mientras se levantó de nuevo.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Blanc giró a enfrentarla. Sólo quedó un metro entre ellos, su cara una máscara en blanco mientra la de ella mostró la furia silenciosa. Sin pensar Marinette corrió hacia Chat sorprendiéndole y le empujó al suelo. Fijó a los brazos a sus lados mientras se agachó sobre él. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¡Dime dónde está el akuma, Chat! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Y qué vas a hacer sin tu miraculous? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Eso...no importa. Sólo quiero que Chat Noir vuelva.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Y yo quiero que todo vuelva. ¡Cataclismo! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Chat, ¡no!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El techo empezó a quebrar debajo de la mano de Chat. El edificio que habían estado de pie empezó a astillarse y destrozarse como si fuera hecho de vidrio y los dos jóvenes empezaron a caer por el aire. Marinette sostuvo los brazos para proteger su cara de algunos restos mientras caía. Chat la agarró sobre la cintura y usó su bastón para soltarse los dos afuera de los restos por extendiendo el bastón contra un pedazo grande de los restos y lanzarse al aire más claro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat soltó a Marinette antes de que ella alcanzara el agua y se hundiera unos metros. Después de la sorpresa inicial Marinette nadó a la superficie. Cuando volvió a la superficie miró alrededor, pero no vio a Chat a cualquier parte. ¿Acabó de protegerla él? Claro, él causó el edificio a quebrar, pero también aseguró que ella estuviera segura. Él no quería lastimarla en serio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¡Chat!- ella gritó lo mejor que podía mientras se mantenía a flote, -¡Chat!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No había una respuesta, solamente el agua que parecía estirar para siempre. Miró alrededor con desesperación y vio algo que brillaba en el agua. Nadó hacia ello y encontró el bastón de Chat. Bueno, si Chat no estaba encima del agua entonces ella tenía que buscarlo debajo. No gastó más tiempo y se zambulló en el agua usando el bastón para respirar y empezó a buscar alguna señal de Chat. Vio su forma blanca cayendo por el agua y inmediatamente nadó hacia él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo inconsciente en la ambia de agua nueva mientras caía más cerca al fondo. Ella llegó a él y lo agarró sobre la cintura para tirarlo a la superficie, pero antes de tirarlo ella vio dos figuras. Dos estatuas de piedra estaban al fondo de lo que hubiera sido el Torre Eiffel, una se parecía a Hawk Moth y la otra a Ladybug. Más allá de esas dos había más figuras de piedra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué pasó? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette volvió a la superficie tirando a Chat Blanc con ella. Lo más similar de tierra fue el Torre Eiffel lo cual estaba caído en su lado en el agua. No necesitaba el bastón para respirar más así que lo extendió para que golpee el suelo del agua y lance a los dos en la superficie plano del torre. Ella puso Chat en el suelo y se acostó para recuperar el aliento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella sabía que este mundo parecía vacío cuando llegó, pero no había sabido fue tan vacío. Cualquiera pase había destruido todo de París, incluso su gente, dejando solo a Chat Blanc. Verdaderamente solo. No podía empezar a entender la soledad y el efecto en el estado mental de Chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella oyó un gemido sale de Chat cuando él se incorporó. Marinette se tiró a él. Chat se encogió de miedo hasta sintió sus brazos sobre él en un abrazo en vez de un ataque. Él miró fijamente perplejo sobre el hombro de Marinette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Lo siento muchísimo, Gatito,- Marinette dijo mientras seguía abrazando a Chat, -Nadie debería sentir tan solo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado solo?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat se bajó la mejilla para que estuviera en el hombro de Marinette, -Más largo que piensas.- La manera de que él dijo eso parecía que él no estaba solo, pero era solo. Chat quitó a los brazos de Marinette de su abrazo sobre él, -Está en la campanilla, Milady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette levantó los brazos lentamente y desconectó la campanilla del cuello de Chat. Agarró el bastón y rompió la campanilla liberando al akuma. La transformación del akuma se esfumó y el Chat Noir auténtico se sentó enfrente de Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Oh, ¡Chat!- Marinette tiró los brazos sobre su compañero otra vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ¿Ma-Marinette?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-No estás solo, Chat,- Marinette apretó más duro, -No eres solo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una lágrima empezó a caer por la mejilla de Chat y la devolvió el abrazo. Eventualmente, se soltaron de su abrazo y eso es cuando Chat se dio cuenta que sus aretes están perdidos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Milady, ¡tu miraculous! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette levantó la mano para tocar las orejas sin aretes y se levantó. Chat la copió mirándola fijamente como si esperara que ella agarrara los aretes mágicamente de nada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette se bajó la mano, -Están desaparecidos. Perdidos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat miró arriba para ver el akuma volando sobre las cabezas, -¿Cómo vamos a reparar a todo entonces? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette siguió su mirada al akuma y entonces miró de nuevo a Chat. Se extendió el brazo con el bastón hacia él, ofreciendo a volverlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-No sé, pero lo averiguamos juntos. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>